


March 15, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl scowled the minute Gentleman Ghost's attack knocked Reverend Amos Howell down.





	March 15, 2002

I never created DC.

Supergirl scowled the minute Gentleman Ghost's attack knocked Reverend Amos Howell down before she flew into him.

THE END


End file.
